Fated Love
by OddShadowandNejifan
Summary: Alright, this is my first story and first lemon (aka, sexual content) so please don't hate too much


_3 years...3 years I've been trying to avoid this...but fate just won't be kind to my heart. Why is it so that the ones we love, must break our hearts? Maybe it's just me, but my fate of being a jinchuriki...prevents my love for him. Because one day...death will fall upon me and leave the one I love alone if I ever commit to a relationship. Why can't fate be kind and slay me now to end my misery? Why can't-_

_**Knock, KnockKnockKnock, Knock...Knock, Knock**_

The old style knock that only 3 people knew would make her answer when she felt so low; Itachi Uchiha, Haru Fujimo and Neji Hyuga. Though, since she was living in the old, nearly abandoned Uchiha compound, there was only one possibility as to who the person could be. She carefully put her poem journal down on 'her' bed and shifted herself so that her feet touched the cold wooden floor. It was late November and the cold seemed a bit more harsh, or was it just her imagination playing more tricks on her already troubled mind? She walked across the floor and turned the knob on what was once the room of her once close friend and 'brother' Sasuke. she opened the door to see a casually dressed Itachi, staring down at her with his mesmerizing onyx eyes that held much more emotion then his little brothers' did.

"Hello Itachi, is something wrong?" The young girl asked

"Yes, there is. May I come in? Or is it still 'too private' for me to enter." He half joked, using her words that she spoke when she chose Sasuke's room to take as her own when she came back.

A soft smile played across her lips and she shook her head "No no, you can enter. Remember, this is my room and you need permission to enter. That's all I ask Itachi."

The Uchiha showed a soft and caring smile that the young girl had not since since his clan's massacre so many years ago. The two walked in and sat on the single bed, the young girl taking her journal quickly and placing it under her pillow to avoid it being sat on. Itachi turned to the girl who seemed so much different then the one he remembered. Her once short and cropped raven hair had been grown and tied into a high and long ponytail. Her once lively light blue eyes now seemed dull and pale...all life seemed to be lost from them and yet, she was able to keep the facade going for a few months now. Though she led on her normal bright and spunky attitude, her eyes held the truth; pain and sorrow. He knew now was the time to speak to her about this, and, if all played out as he hoped it would, have this all turn out for the better.

"Sandstorm, I'll be honest, I know that something's wrong with you, even though you say there's nothing. As your older brother, I've tried to let you handle it on your own, but I'm afraid now I have to interfere, as you do not seem to be getting any better." He started

Sandstorm rolled her eyes "Look, I'm fine, alright. I'm just working on becoming a true shinobi."

Itachi scornfully laughed "Sandstorm, I know you better then you know yourself. You will never become what people think of as a true shinobi." Then he looked at her in the eyes with full seriousness. "You have too big of a heart. You care for your friends, your family and friends that you consider family, like me. True, I've never seen you cry since the massacre, but you care too much to shun your heart from the world and act on no emotion. it's not a bad thing, mind you, as you're one of the best medic nin I've seen, even better then the Haruno girl, because you fight for your patients, even so far as to try and fight to keep them alive when others are sure that they are dead. Because of that, many people are alive today because you never gave up on them. Sandstorm...you just-"

"Enough! I can become a true shinobi, I can shut my heart out to the world! I did it before! I had to do it to you, to Sasuke, to Gaara...and to _him._" She spat

"See, and there lies the problem. Your outburst was based on your emotion, which you cannot help but show. You're a ninja, Sabaku No Sandstorm, but you can never be shinobi! And frankly, I'm glad you aren't! Because that means that I'd loose the sister I love so dearly! The sister that I'm loosing right now because of _him!_"

Sandstorm stood up in anger and walked to her door "I'm not the same person I was because I had to learn to grow up. I'm doing it, maybe you need to learn to do so as well."

Itachi shot daggers in his glare to her "Excuse me, I need to grow up?! Maybe you should look in the mirror! You say you're grown up, but all I see is a child who wants the world to pity her because of her 'horrible life'. News flash, there are people who have it worse then you. Compared to Naruto and myself, you're living on a gold fucking pedestal!"

The shadow of her bangs covered her eyes. She knew Itachi was right, and wanted to hear no more of it. "I'm going out for a walk." She told him, using her common phrase when she was defeated in a verbal fight.

"At 10:00 at night?!" He shouted

Sandstorm grabbed her katana in it's purple case an strapped it on her back "I got ole Blade to back me up if I run into any trouble. I do have fighting skills you know. That's why I'm a Chunin." And with that, she quickly left her room and left the house for a long walk to cool down.

Out in the cool air of the night, Sandstorm walked aimlessly, trying to clear her head. So much clutter was in her mind that she was sure that even Naruto would have a hard time living in _THAT_ pigsty. The cold chilled her to the bone as she held her arms, then proceeded to rub them in a futile attempt to keep her warm. Her breath could be seen in the night air, making the youngest of the sand siblings wish that she brought a jacket or coat with her before she stormed out of the compound. It was late, so none of her friends would be out so she could have their company. And after the fight with Itachi, she dared not go near anyone who had a worse life then her or would logically agree with Itachi, as to prevent herself from venting to them and making them just as mad as Itachi was at her. So that ruled out Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, her squad mates (Miyuki Mesume/Inuzuka and Haru Fujimo), and _him_. She sadly had little choice in where to go. She knew that the only other person she could turn to and frankly, they never really got along. But knowing Sakura, she was probably at home with her parents. Sandstorm sighed and knew the last resort place to go to get her mind off things. She knew where she was and made a quick turn down the street, her feet and legs numb, but quickening because of the frigid cold.

"So, how are you doing, Kurenai Sensei?" Sandstorm asked, looking over the Squad 8 leader in a hospital bed with a baby bump clear on her.

"Other then the baby being very active, I'm doing fine." she smiled "And you Sandstorm?"

"...I've had better days." She responded honestly

"I see, you and the Uchiha got into another argument?" She asked, knowingly

"Yes. And the worst part is, like every other time, he's right."

Kurenai sighed and looked to the young girl "and you're working late to take your mind off things?"

Sandstorm seemed a bit surprised that Kurenai caught on so quickly. "Y-Yes ma'am, but how did you know?"

"Because you always overwork yourself when you're upset, Sandstorm. And it's practically killed you in the past. plus, I have to know these things, I'm having a baby of my own." She smiled

Sandstorm slightly smiled back. "I know...Kurenai Sensei...what's it like...being with the man you love and having a child...knowing that you'll be together forever as a loving family?"

Kurenai looked at the death that suddenly appeared in her eyes and connected it. "Now I see what this is about. You're upset about your own demon problems, aren't you?"

Sandstorm just looked away, trying to avoid letting the pregnant sensei see the pain in her eyes "please just answer the question, Sensei...I have to know."

She sighed, clearly Sandstorm wasn't going to answer anything about her own infatuations, so Kurenai thought she'd humor the young kunochi "Well it is wonderful. Being with Asuma, having our child...but with the dangers of being a ninja, I'm not sure I can say that we'll always be together. The world is always bound to change. But the way I see it, you can do one of two things. You can either let those dangers take a grasp on your life and hold back from true happiness, or you can live life to the fullest."

"But what if living life to the fullest means that in the long run, you end up getting hurt emotionally, or the person you love get's emotionally hurt?" She asked.

Kurenai smiled "That's why you must cherish every moment of every day. Because in an instant, it could be ripped away from us. And when all is said and done, it's worth it to say that you did everything you wanted in your life and that you have no regrets."

Sandstorm nodded as those words buzzed in her mind like an angry hornet. "Thank you Sensei. Now you should get some sleep. You'll need it."

With that, Sandstorm left the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door, allowing Kurenai to sleep. With charts in hand, Sandstorm walked down the quiet halls. Yet, the whole time she was, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, even though she kept looking back to make sure she wasn't. The fight with Itachi and the major concern of _him_ showing up made her a bit paranoid. She went into Tsunade's empty office and left her charts and reports on her desk. Sadly, the work at the hospital at this time of night was slow, and her mind couldn't be taken off of anything. She decided that it was best if she started the walk home and just go to sleep. She knew, as a medic, that going to bed angry or upset was unhealthy, but she had been going to bed upset and on the verge of tears for 3 years now. She never seemed to care, she knew that because of the choices she made that she was doomed to a perpetual life of depression. She looked outside of the window and groaned; it was starting to snow and she had to make the trip back home without a coat. but Sandstorm knew that if she stayed at the hospital, Itachi would worry. So she locked up the hospital and said a quick goodbye to the few members of the night staff before heading out in the snow.

Shivering and now lost because of the quickly piling blankets of white, Sandstorm was muttering low curses at mother nature and holding her arms tightly, wondering how her legs kept moving as they felt dead. The young woman soon stumbled and leaned against a fence. She clearly was starting to fade, which she tried to fight, or she'd die. Her body was tingling with numbness as she soon lost all movement and feeling in her body, sliding down the fence and landing on her knees, which were buried in a foot of snow. Because of one stupid choice, Sandstorm knew that she was going to die out here. She finally collapsed in the snow, unconscious and shivering. It was at this time that a figured turned a street corner and saw her fall. The figure casually walked over to the face down girl and gently turned her over to see her soft facial expression, the pale skin that blended in the snow and the shallow breathes seen in the cold air. The figure picked her up bridal style and ran for home, to get her some warmth.

When she finally awoke, Sandstorm was on a couch in a living room unknown to her, a fire going in the fireplace and a warm wool blanket over her slowly warming body. She still felt too weak to get up and just looked around the living room. White plastered walls, a very plain and yet arrogant look to the house.

"Good to see you're still alive after the stunt you tried pulling, Sandstorm." A soft, velvet voice told her.

She tried her best to sit up, only to have the hand of the figure press down on her chest to keep her laying down

"Relax. If you use too much energy before you're ready, you'll end up passing out...like you told me." The voice soothed.

Immediately Sandstorm knew who she was in the presence of, the man she tried to avoid for so long. She was in his house, the last place she wanted to be. She tried to sit up once more, but the hand remained firm on her chest to keep her down. Sandstorm soon thought of a way to make him release his hold. She slightly smirked and looked up at the man's face.

"Wow, I knew you were a pervert, but it took you this long to come out of the closet, Neji?" She smirked.

Neji's face became red and he became flustered "I-I'm not a pervert! I-I'm simply trying to hold you down so that you won't use up much energy."

Sandstorm giggled and wanted to see how far she could push him "Oho, and you're kinky too? My, my, Neji, how are you still single? God, you'd think that with Sasuke gone, all his fangirls would be after you."

Neji turned a brighter red and looked down at the young girl who was pushing her boundaries. However, he knew one thing about her that no one, not even Itachi knew about her. "At least I don't go around sucking people's blood like -"

"Don't you say it!" Sandstorm warned, knowing what his next words were going to be.

He smirked and got close to her, then whispered in her ear "Like the vampire you are."

Sandstorm shivered when he whispered in her ear. She was going to push his button in a way not many dared. "At least I'm not the prodigy of my clan that ended up getting my ass kicked by Naruto!"

Neji flinched at that as an anime vein appeared on his forehead. Sandstorm struck a nerve, and they both knew it. Neji was about to really set her off "At least I'm not the one who can easily beat Naruto and yet get's her ass beaten mercilessly by me in everything!"

Sandstorm glared at Neji. He _HAD_ to go there, didn't he? "I can beat you at anything, anywhere and anytime, _Hyuga_!"

"Do not make bet's that you're destined to loose, _Sabaku_."

Sandstorm growled. Letting her anger get the best of her, she decided that she was going to shut his cocky ass up one way or another. She grabbed the collar of his shirt with what little strength she had and pulled him into a strong and controlling kiss, throwing Neji, for once, off guard. When sandstorm broke the kiss, it took her 2 seconds before she realized what she did. She blushed ad covered her own lips before desperately trying to apologize.

"oh my god, Neji, I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to do it! I-I swear I wasn't thinking, please don't be mad, I-"

He gave her a strong and passionate kiss to cut her off. A blush was now across both of their faces as he wrapped his arms around her body. She felt the hunger in his kiss and couldn't help but kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging close to him, trying to keep warm. Neji then forced his tongue into her mouth, dominating easily and exploring it's new territory. Sandstorm moaned and began feeling her body's heat and strength return to her. The kiss was heated and long, but too short compared to the two who had to break for air. Both of them began to pant and Neji looked at her with lust in his eyes. Sandstorm blushed and had a timid look in her eyes. She took Neji's shirt off with her hands shaking from nervousness. And she had a right to be, his chest and abs were very well toned, all the training did him justice. She turned another 5 shades of red before running her slender and nearly boney fingers across his chest and abs, rubbing his toned muscles, causing the Hyuga to shiver and moan. He looked at her slight smile and knew that he was just as weak to her touch as she was to his. With that Sandstorm rested one hand on Neji's back and the other on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Her vampire/bat fangs grew and pierced his neck, causing a low moan of pain from the jounin. The blood seeped from his neck, which Sandstorm proceeded to lap up with a smile. Her curse came with a good side, the fact that she could tell her true love from the taste of his blood and determining if it was the sweetest. And so far, Neji's was that way to Sandstorm. She released him, looking with love and the forgotten joy in her eyes. Neji knew of her curse and the benefit that came with it

"Am I-?" He started, unable to finish his sentence for once

she was unable to speak for the joy and just nodded. Neji smiled and held her close and made her a promise

"I promise, I'll always be here for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

"Then, can you do me a favor?" She was able to choke out

"Of course, what is it?"

she got close to his ear and whispered sensually "Take me, Neji Hyuga."

He looked at her with a blush on his face, but a soft smile. "If you think you can handle it."

Sandstorm smirked "Are you implying that I can't take any of the joy or pain of intercourse?"

"You said it, not me." He teased

"That's it, I'm gonna prove it! Come here you arrogant asshole!" She sneered and pulled him into a passionate kiss, taking his pants off easily.

Neji thought revenge would be a good idea. He easily unzipped her shirt and threw it aside while moving his lips to the soft spot of her neck, easily able to find it with his Byakugan to aid him. His hands unhooked her bra since it was one of those bra's that hooks up in the front. His hands massaged her breasts while his lips and teeth attacked her neck, causing the young Sabaku to arch her back and moan very loudly. Sandstorm used her nails to claw into Neji's back, casuing a few claw marks and blood, earning a groan from the Hyuga. He broke his contact from her neck, now inhabiting a hickey, and look at the girl beneath him.

"It seems you're a bit more sadistic then I thought." He chuckled

"Hey, I might be a sadist, but I'm your little sadist." She told him

"Touche." He retorted and then focused his attention back to her breasts.

They were a nice melon size and looked to tempting. He removed a hand and licks and sucked on her breast, making her moan even louder. His tongue twirled and danced around her nipple has his hand gave the other a pinch, causing a slight gasp of pain to leave her lips. She entangled her fingers into Neji's hair, giving a slight teasing pull. Neji tried to ignore it, but it only made him want her more. He switched breasts, giving the other one some attention. Sandstorm was being driven up a wall, she hated the feeling of being weak and dominated, and yet, when it was Neji, she loved it. When Neji finally broke his contact with her breasts he smiled at her blushing and seemingly helpless face. Yet he could help but blush at how innocent she looked. He looked at her well grown upper body and couldn't help but wonder...he took his hands and quickly unzipped her jeans, peeling them and her underwear off. He chuckled and looked at his lover

"I knew you were enjoying this Sandstorm, but I never thought you were this wet." He teased

Her face beamed a brighter red that she couldn't hide. It only got reader as she threw her head back and moaned. His fingers hat entered her and she was caught off guard, which she hated. as Neji pumped his fingers in and out of her, she panted and let out a few low moans as she arched her back. Her helpless moaning red face, Neji only wanted to see more of it, his lust rising as he added a third finger. Sandstorm couldn't take much more of what he was doing. she was gripping the couch for dear life it seemed like, the pleasure building. Then, abruptly, he took his fingers out, giving her a chance at a normal breath. She look at him licking his fingers with a smile

"You're very sweet Sandstorm, just like strawberries. I think a proper taste is in order."

And soon Sandstorm was moaning even louder then before as his tongue replaced is fingers. Sandstorm's panting and moaning was only encouraging Neji. Sandstorm tried to control the sounds coming from her mouth, but she couldn't. In a weird way, it was like she was one of her brother's puppet's and Neji was Kankuro, the puppet master pulling at all the strings. She felt even more pleasure until Neji reached once certain spot. Sandstorm never knew the spot existed, but it had to because no sooner did Neji's tongue start to lick and tease that spot, did she go into uncontrollable laughter. She tried to use her hands to cover her mouth, but it didn't help her much.

She was only able to utter a few words. "Neji, it tickles, stop!"

But her laughter, something Neji never heard, was so beautiful. He had to hear more of it, so he continued to lick and tease that one spot, but quickened his tongue, making Sandstorm laugh harder then before. She was helpless to him, and she hated it, because she hated her laugh and being tickled. And yet, something about Neji doing it didn't seem to bother her. Within a minute or so, Sandstorm eventually laughed so hard that she came into Neji's mouth. The Hyuga licked up all her juices and stopped torturing her, looking as his panting and giggling lover, tears in the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard. She was finally able to calm herself and looked at the smiling Hyuga.

"You have a very beautiful laugh, Sandstorm. You should laugh a bit more often. "He told her, to which she glared a bit and stuck her tongue out "Put that tongue away unless you plan on using it, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm smirked and used whatever strength she had and flipped him over on the couch, taking his boxers off and blushing seeing his enlarged manhood. She smiled and looked to a blushing Neji. She took him in her hands and started massaging his member, now making Neji moan like crazy. Her touch felt like she was Shikamaru and Neji was being controlled by the shadow possession, helpless to move. She felt him twitch in her hand, only increasing her smile as she took him in her mouth. Neji inhaled sharply and let it out as a moan. Her tongue moved so skillfully that it was hard to believe she had never done this with anyone or to anyone. she was completely virgin to this. And if she kept this up, Neji would make sure that he'd fix her of that. She licked and sucked his member teasingly. She even nibbled the tip to drive him crazy like he did to her. His member was pulsing in her mouth and she knew that she had only one option left. She started to deep throat him, making Neji moan even louder then before, he clutched the couch and came in her mouth. She swallowed him and licked her lips.

"You taste like herring, Neji. I kinda like that taste." She teased.

Neji blushed and pulled her into another kiss, gently flipping her over in the process. he grinded himself against her, making them moan. They couldn't take it, they needed each other. He broke the kiss and looked at her innocent face

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sandstorm. Because after this, there's no turning back." He warned

Sandstorm nodded "I'm sure. And to make this a bit more fun...let's go all natural."

Neji blushed a bit, but nodded without hesitation. He positioned himself and looked at Sandstorm "This is going to hurt."

"I know, but I don't care." was her response.

He thrusted into her and kissed her and kissed her to muffle her screams of pain. It barely made much difference since she had a good set of lungs on her. She clung to him in an attempt to ease the pain. Neji didn't move until he was sure she was ajusted to his size. he saw tears come out of her eyes and broke the kiss.

"Are you alright Sandstorm?" He asked

"Y-Yes, just a bit of pain." she smiled through her tears.

"Alright, just tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop." He told her

She nodded as he thrusted into more. She panted and squeaked in pain. She wrapped her legs around his waist and at that moment, felt the most extreme pain of her life. Neji kissed her again and she screamed, but it was a quick scream, as soon the pain subsided into pleasure. She broke the kiss and started panting, looking at her lover.

"N-Neji...Harder, f-faster...please!" She begged

He smirked and obeyed her demands, going harder and faster into her, increasing with each thrust. Soon their movements were rhythmic as they both started panting. Soon neither of them could hold back.

"NEJI!" Sandstorm screamed

"SANDSTORM!" Neji screamed back

They both came at the same time, their juices mixing, creating the strong musky smell of sex in the living room. They both panted and Neji laid next to her. She smiled and cuddled to Neji, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his pale milky white eyes that showed so much more emotion that Sandstorm ever thought he could hold. Neji looked at her light blue eyes that were finally filled with the life and joy that he thought died a long time ago. She yawned and smiled at Neji

"That was fun." She smiled

"Yes, it was." Neji stroked her hair and held her close "I love you Sabaku No Sandstorm."

"I love you to Neji Hyuga. I always will." she responded right before they both feel asleep in each others arms

Back at the Uchiha Compound, Itachi heard a tap at the window. He looked over to see a little white messenger bird that almost blended with the snow. He opened the window and left the cold little bird in. Itachi took the small scroll from the bird's leg as it hopped over near the fire place to keep warm. Itachi opened the scroll and looked at the message written inside

_Dear Itachi,_

_I was working overtime at the hospital when I saw it snow. So to prevent my death out there, I'm going to sleep in the hospital tonight. I'll be back tomorrow so don't bother worrying about me, because I'm fine._

_Sandstorm._

Itachi looked at the way it was written and smiled. He closed the window and looked to the falling snow. He held the scroll in his hand and chuckled

"All according to plan."

**Alright guys, that was my first lemon, I know it sucks. Please don't hate too much, k?**


End file.
